


Ty i ja przeciwko światu

by AdelaideRiddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Pre-Stanford
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideRiddle/pseuds/AdelaideRiddle
Summary: Sam zawsze marzył o normalnym, bezpiecznym życiu.Niestety do upragnionej normalności było mu daleko.





	Ty i ja przeciwko światu

Sam zawsze chciał być jak inne dzieciaki. Chciał móc patrzeć na świat jak swoi rówieśnicy, nie wiedząc o całym tym źle, które czaiło się w ciemnościach. Chciał być normalny. Niestety do tej normalności zawsze było mu daleko.

Dokładnie pamiętał dzień, kiedy dowiedział się więcej o bratnich duszach. Jasne, jest to coś, o czym ludzie mówili cały czas, ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką wcześniej wiedział było to, że bratnie dusze są przeznaczonymi sobie osobami, które zawsze łączyło coś więcej. Nawet jeśli ci ludzie jeszcze się nie znali. Tak naprawdę poznał temat głębiej w wieku mniej więcej czternastu lat, kiedy to niska nauczycielka z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami weszła do klasy, położyła dziennik na biurku i na dzień dobry poprosiła uczniów o szczególną uwagę, mówiąc, że temat, który będą przerabiać jest bardzo, bardzo ważny. O dziwo, rzeczywiście wszyscy uważnie jej słuchali. To wtedy Sam dowiedział się, jak rozpozna swoją bratnią duszę. Słuchał o tym, jak ma nagle poczuć najpiękniejszy zapach, jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić. Zapach, który będzie kojarzył mu się z mieszanką wszystkiego, co kocha. Nie mdły, nie przesłodzony – po prostu idealny. Słuchał, jak od razu ma rozpoznać tę osobę również po samym wyglądzie, jak będzie w stanie zauważyć ją nawet w gęstym tłumie, bo już po pierwszym spojrzeniu zobaczy, że jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Słuchał i nie rozumiał, dlaczego kolejna rzecz w jego życiu musiała odstępować od normy. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego już tak dobrze znał podany przez nauczycielkę opis, dlaczego doskonale znał już te wszystkie uczucia. Niesamowita mieszanka zapachu deszczu, lasu wiosną i latem, zarówno starych, jak i nowych książek oraz kwitnących polnych kwiatów? Och, jak on to dobrze znał.

Zawsze czuł, że Dean był kimś wyjątkowym i, racja, podejrzewał już wcześniej, że to właśnie on może być jego bratnią duszą, ale mimo to i tak pragnął wierzyć, że to nieprawda. Kurczowo trzymał się nadziei, że pozna kiedyś piękną, miłą dziewczynę, której odda całe swoje serce na tacy, z którą zamieszkają razem w jakimś niedużym mieście i spędzą ze sobą resztę życia. Zawsze chciał wierzyć, że właśnie to będzie jego szansą na upragnione normalne życie, a Dean był po prostu... cóż, Deanem. Tak bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że okłamuje samego siebie. Nie było żadnej dziewczyny, żadnego domu w małym, przytulnym miasteczku – był Dean.

Sam nigdy nie rozmawiał o tym z bratem. Wrócił tamtego dnia ze szkoły i nie pisnął mu ani słówka na temat tego, czego się dowiedział. Zachowywali się jak zawsze. Starszy Winchester nadal rzucał podobne głupkowate uwagi na temat swojego młodszego brata, żeby tylko trochę go podenerwować, co zawsze (raz coś o przydługich włosach, raz coś o byciu kujonem, raz coś jeszcze innego), powtarzał te same żarty, które Sam słyszał już tyle razy. Nadal zawsze oddawał mu ostatniego z tych cukierków, które Sam tak wtedy lubił. Nadal upewniał się, że Sammy nie ma żadnych problemów z jakimiś wrednymi dzieciakami w szkole, choć zawsze robił to z boku, dyskretnie. Nie mieszał się i nie narzucał, ale w każdej chwili był gotów skoczyć z pięściami na kogokolwiek, kto śmiałby chociaż pomyśleć coś, co wypowiedziane na głos zabolałoby jego brata. W gruncie rzeczy ich relacja wcale się nie zmieniła.

Sam nauczył się już żyć z faktem, że Dean _był_ jego bratnią duszą, choć z czasem zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie nastąpiła jakaś pomyłka, czy los sobie z niego po prostu nie drwił. Może on jedyny to czuł? Może to jakiś taki dziwny przypadek, że bratnią duszą jego bratniej duszy wcale nie był on? Jak bardzo pogmatwane by to nie było i jak dziwnie by nie brzmiało. Szczerze mówiąc, to wcale by go to nie zdziwiło. Chciał kogoś o to zapytać, wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie emocje, które z każdym rokiem coraz bardziej zżerały go od środka i po prostu porozmawiać, ale wiedział, że nie może. Skoro Dean był jego bratnią duszą, to czy Sam miał już do końca życia zostać samotny? Mógł znaleźć kogoś, z kim wszedłby w związek, a może i nawet założył rodzinę, ale _wiedział_ , że już zawsze czułby w sobie pustkę, egzystując tylko jako niezdolna do samodzielnego funkcjonowania część całości. Wiedział to, ale mimo wszystko postanowił już, że pojedzie na studia, że odetnie się od tej rodziny i tego życia. Bał się żyć bez brata, ale nie wierzył w szczęśliwe zakończenie i nie chciał już dłużej ranić ani siebie, ani Deana. Był pewien, że swoim wyjazdem też go skrzywdzi i być może ten nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu tego wybaczyć, ale czy miał jakiekolwiek inne wyjście? Nie mógł już dłużej żyć ze swoją bratnią duszą pod jednym dachem, jeśli wszystko nadal miało _tak_ wyglądać. Po prostu nie. Nie był na tyle silny. Ciągle prześladowały go myśli o tym, że Dean kiedyś odejdzie, a dobrze wiedział, że wtedy rozstanie zabolałoby jeszcze bardziej. Odejdzie, jak tylko znajdzie _swoją_ bratnią duszę, bo to po prostu nie mógł być on sam. Sam zaczynał też myśleć, że Dean cały czas jej szuka. Zaczynał myśleć, że z każdym jednym wyjściem wieczorem do baru jego brat liczył na grom z jasnego nieba, na spotkanie tej jedynej. Były już takie przypadki w historii, że ktoś był bratnią duszą kogoś nieosiągalnego, przeznaczonego komu innemu. Przez te kilka lat Sam zdążył już sprawdzić każde dostępne źródło, przeczytać wszystko na temat osób skazanych na samotność. Czytał nawet artykuł z lat sześćdziesiątych o podobnym tytule: „Skazani na samotność, znienawidzeni przez los”. Artykuł mówił zarówno o ludziach, którzy odeszli z tego świata, nigdy nie poznając swojej bratniej duszy i o tych, których bratnie dusze były przeznaczone komuś innemu (choć były to dwa z piętnastu przypadków i oba wydarzyły się w dość sporym odstępie czasowym). Może sam tytuł wydawał mu się trochę zbyt dramatyczny i pewnie nawet mógłby znaleźć w tym coś zabawnego, gdyby nie żył już w przekonaniu, że ten problem dotyczy jego samego.

Jak mógłby być bratnią duszą Deana, skoro ten wydawał się o niczym nie wiedzieć i „szukać miłości” na każdym kroku? Nie chciał uniemożliwiać mu bycia szczęśliwym z kimś, kto był mu od zawsze pisany, kto mógłby ukoić ból jego brata i wprowadzić w jego życie coś niezwykłego. Nie chciał być ciężarem i dłużej wszystkiego komplikować.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zaraz uderzyła go woń lasu, kwiatów, deszczu i książek, która teraz niosła ze sobą więcej smutku niż radości. Oparł się o framugę drzwi, czując narastający w nim coraz bardziej stres. Spojrzał na Deana, który leżał na swoim łóżku w motelu, przeglądając jakiś magazyn. John zostawił synów samych ze sobą na dobre kilka dni. Czas gonił i Sam wiedział, że jeśli ma porozmawiać z bratem, to jest to właśnie ten moment.

– Dean, masz chwilę? – zapytał cicho, niepewnie.

Starszy Winchester spojrzał na Sama, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

– Jasne, Sammy – powiedział, odkładając magazyn na szafkę nocną. – O co chodzi? – zapytał, uśmiechając się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób i ani trochę nie ułatwiło to Samowi zebrania w tej chwili myśli. Oczywiście miał wcześniej dokładnie ułożony w głowie plan i obiecał sobie, że powie to, co miał powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie najchętniej by stąd po prostu uciekł. Wziął głęboki wdech i podszedł do Deana, siadając na swoim łóżku, naprzeciwko brata. Wzrok miał wbity we własne dłonie i nie potrafił się przemóc, żeby spojrzeć w te głębokie, zielone oczy. Pieprzona mieszanka szmaragdów i skąpanych w promieniach słońca liści drzew.

Dean ściągnął minimalnie brwi, porzucając całkiem swoją wcześniejszą postawę.

– Sam, cholera, nie strasz mnie. Co się stało? – Jego głos był przepełniony zmartwieniem i Sam wiedział, że teraz będzie mu jeszcze ciężej załatwić tę sprawę. Gestem nakazał mu trochę poczekać. Dobre dwie minuty obaj siedzieli w ciszy.

Dean wiedział, że Sam najwyraźniej potrzebuje trochę czasu i nie naciskał. Czekał.

– Składam papiery na studia. – Nadal nie mógł podnieść wzroku. Po prostu nie potrafił.

– Powtórz, bo chyba się przesłyszałem.

– Nie, Dean, dobrze słyszałeś. – Przemógł się w końcu i spojrzał bratu w oczy. – Składam papiery na studia. Stanford, mówiąc dokładniej.

Dean przyglądał mu się chwilę w ciszy, po czym opuścił wzrok. Teraz to on unikał spojrzeniem oczu swojego brata jak ognia. Sam miał aż ochotę zacząć krzyczeć przez narastające w nim zdenerwowanie i niepokój. Mimo że był nastawiony na niezbyt przyjemną rozmowę, to i tak poczuł jakieś dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Zresztą czego innego on się spodziewał?

– Dlaczego? – zapytał po jakimś czasie. Głos miał jakby niższy, ale jego pytanie pozostawało ledwo słyszalne. – W którym miejscu zawaliłem? No powiedz mi, Sam, gdzie?

– Nigdzie, Dean. – Westchnął ciężko, skupiając się znów na twarzy mężczyzny naprzeciwko, za wszelką cenę starając się wyglądać na w miarę spokojnego. – To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.

_Bzdura._

Starszy z braci prychnął. Splótł ze sobą palce i wbił wzrok we własne dłonie. Dobrze wiedział, kiedy Sam kłamał. Po tylu latach ze sobą był w stanie rozpoznać kłamstwo brata praktycznie za każdym razem. Oczywiście działało to w obie strony i Dean miał zdecydowanie większe tendencje do kłamania i zatajania różnych rzeczy, ale nie to było w tej chwili ważne. Teraz ważne było to, że Sam gadał głupoty i obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

– Wiesz, że kłamstwo do niczego nie doprowadzi. – Dean znów spoglądnął na Sama. – Przyszedłeś do mnie, bo miałeś jakąś sprawę, tak? Teraz łaskawie powiedz to, co ci siedzi w tej wiecznie zamyślonej głowie i przestań owijać w bawełnę.

– Po co? I tak nie zrozumiesz.

– Kurwa, przestań! – Dean prawie warknął i Sam wiedział, że cała ta sytuacja coraz bardziej go denerwuje. Wiedział i absolutnie nie miał mu tego za złe, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w nim samym emocje buzowały. – Co z tobą jest, to te dni w miesiącu?

– Chcę wyjechać na studia, bo nie mam już siły, dobra? – Naprawdę nie zamierzał podnosić głosu, ale powoli zaczynał tracił panowanie nad sobą. Ta kłótnia była do przewidzenia. – To życie mnie męczy i wybacz, ale nie jestem na tyle silny, żeby dalej to ciągnąć.

– Co ciągnąć? Wiem, że nasze życie to nie bajka. Naprawdę rozumiem, ale co ci nagle odbiło? To jest już część, której za cholerę nie jestem w stanie pojąć. Tak wyglądało to z grubsza od zawsze. Dlaczego nagle miałbyś robić wokół tego tyle szumu?

Sam wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć mu prawdę. Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo go boli, że są tak blisko, a tak daleko. Na samą myśl o życiu bez Deana czuł się przygnębiony i ten miał prawo wiedzieć dlaczego.

Mimo to zupełnie inne słowa opuściły jego usta.

– Każdy ma jakiś swój limit, wiesz? Ja mój właśnie osiągnąłem.

Dean westchnął ciężko i oparł dłoń o czoło. Myślał.

– Sammy – odezwał się po chwili, głosem wyraźnie łagodniejszym niż wcześniej. – Proszę cię, przestań. Wiem, że nie o to chodzi, więc proszę, _proszę cię_ , powiedz mi prawdę.

Sam nie odpowiedział od razu. Bał się tego, jak będzie brzmiał. Skupił się przez chwilę na tym, żeby uspokoić oddech i dopiero wtedy zabrał głos.

– Nie rozumiesz? Robię to przede wszystkim dla ciebie. Ja – zawahał się na chwilę – nie chcę wchodzić ci w drogę. – Zauważył pytający wyraz twarzy Deana. – Twoje ciągłe wyjścia, umawianie się z każdą dziewczyną, która tylko przechwyci twoje spojrzenie? Cały czas jej szukasz.

– Kogo, Sammy?

– Swojej bratniej duszy – powiedział cicho, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej głos mu się nie załamał. Dean wyglądał, jakby ktoś właśnie wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. – Starałem się, wiesz? Naprawdę się starałem. Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł to jakoś, sam nie wiem… zwalczyć? Podświadomie od zawsze wiedziałem, że w moim przypadku to jesteś ty, ale pewność mam dopiero od kilku lat. Nieważne, jak bardzo bym chciał, to nigdy nie było żadnej innej opcji. To musiało chodzić o ciebie. Ty czujesz co innego i nie mam zamiaru ograniczać cię do końca życia. Jest ci pisany ktoś inny i to też w porządku, naprawdę. Nie byłby to pierwszy taki przypadek. Gdzieś tam czeka na ciebie miłość i nie chcę być tym, który uniemożliwi ci odnalezienie jej.

Teraz czuł się już naprawdę okropnie. Łzy powoli napływały mu do oczu i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to spuścić głowę i mieć nadzieję, że Dean nic nie zauważy. Nie żeby to miało zadziałać. On zawsze czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

– I to jest to, w co naprawdę wierzysz? – zapytał Dean, a w jego głosie było słychać jakiś taki… smutek? – Boże, dlaczego taki nisko siebie cenisz? Przestań się o wszystko obwiniać.

– I vice versa – szepnął Sam.

– Myślisz, że tego właśnie chcę? Jak mógłbym kiedykolwiek być szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że zrobiłeś dla mnie coś takiego?

– W takim razie wytłumacz mi, jak to ma niby wyglądać! – Wyższy z braci wyprostował się gwałtowanie, nie dbając o fakt, że jeśli Dean nie zauważył wcześniej jego łez, to teraz już na pewno to zrobi. – Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co robić. Szukałem jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi od dawna i mam już dość. Jakim cudem miałbym pomyśleć, że to wszystko pójdzie tak, jak teoretycznie powinno? Mowa o naszej dwójce, od tego zacznijmy. To było po prostu wiadome, że coś tu nie będzie pasować. Zdecydowanie do przewidzenia. Nigdy nie byłeś mój i taka jest prawda. Znalazłem jedną opcję, dobra? Nie wygląda mi na to, żebyś miał do zaoferowania cokolwiek lepszego, więc to ty przestań.

– Sam, zamknij się.

– Co?

– To, co słyszałeś. – Dean położył mu dłoń na kolanie. – Nie jesteś przeklęty ani nic z tych rzeczy, okej? Wszystko z tobą w porządku, dzieciaku. – Uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. Sam patrzył na brata zdezorientowany.

– Jak to?

– Cóż, mam nadzieję, że ta wiadomość cię nie rozczaruje, ale może nie jesteś aż tak wyjątkowy, jak sądziłeś – zażartował, cały czas uśmiechając się w ten sam sposób. Jego uśmiech był pełen wsparcia i akceptacji. Kryła się w nim jakaś obietnica, niewerbalne „przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny”. – Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że jestem przeznaczony komuś innemu? Znaczy się, cholera, wiem, że myślisz tak tylko i wyłącznie przez moje głupie zachowanie. Wiem i przepraszam za to, ale czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że jesteś skazany na wieczne nieszczęście i samotność? Sammy, nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek zasługiwał na coś takiego, ale jeśli już, to _na pewno_  nie jesteś to ty. – Lekko zacisnął dłoń na jego kolanie. Znowu okazanie wsparcia, kolejna obietnica.

– Wiesz co? – Sam przetarł dłonią łzy z twarzy. – Nadal nic nie rozumiem.

Starszy z braci wolną dłonią odsunął mu trochę niepewnie przydługie włosy z czoła.

– Powinienem być wtedy przy tobie, wiem, że zawaliłem w tej sprawie. Byłeś zagubiony, jak się dowiedziałeś i, cholera, znam to uczucie, uwierz mi. Po prostu… bałem się. Myślę, że za wszelką cenę chciałem chronić cię przed samym sobą. Tak bardzo obawiałem się, że spieprzę i nawet nie zauważyłem, jak rzeczywiście zawaliłem sprawę. – Uśmiechnął się do niego smutno. – Wiem, że do teraz musiałeś radzić sobie z tym sam, ale masz mnie, dobra? Siedzimy w tym razem i tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz. Najpierw, kiedy odkryłem już, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, byłem przerażony. Byłeś, jesteś i zawsze będziesz moim młodszym bratem. Zawsze wolałem wyobrażać sobie ciebie szczęśliwego z jakąś miłą dziewczyną, daleko od całego tego nadprzyrodzonego gówna, ale ty już byłeś związany ze mną na zawsze i, Jezu, tak bardzo mnie to przerażało. Chciałem dla ciebie czegoś więcej i po prawie dziesięciu latach niewiele się zmieniło. Tak bardzo starałem się ciebie nie zranić, że postawiłem jakieś niewidzialne granice, przez które dałem ci odczuć, że nie masz prawa do szczęścia, że coś jest z tobą nie tak. – Dean spojrzał uważnie na Sama szklistymi oczami. – Kurwa, Sammy, tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Przez najbliższe kilka minut żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Siedzieli jak przedtem, dłoń Deana nadal na kolanie jego młodszego brata, obaj z tymi samymi, smutnymi wyrazami twarzy. Nie tak to wyglądało w książkach, które czytało się dzieciom. Zgodnie z nimi powinni wpaść na siebie w jakiś ładny, słoneczny dzień, zaraz chcieć rzucić się sobie w ramiona i zostać po tym razem już na zawsze. Na pewno żadna z tych historii nie mówiła o dwóch, zagubionych braciach, którzy – poza utratą siebie nawzajem – najbardziej bali się własnych uczuć.

Sam powoli podniósł się, żeby usiąść obok Deana na jego łóżku.

– Nie obwiniam cię, wiesz? – szepnął. – Na twoim miejscu zachowałbym się pewnie podobnie. Zresztą myślę, że tak naprawdę problem leży w tym, że gdzieś po drodze zapomnieliśmy, jak normalnie i szczerze ze sobą rozmawiać.

– Tu masz rację, przyznaję. – Starszy Winchester obrócił się trochę, żeby mieć teraz Sama przed sobą. – Mimo wszystko nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek wybaczył sobie to, co ci zrobiłem. – Kolejny smutny uśmiech. – Ale wiesz, co się tak naprawdę liczy, Sammy?

– Nie, oświeć mnie.

– To, że nie jesteśmy bratnimi duszami bez powodu. Nie jestem jakimś wielkim fanem przeznaczenia, ale w tej jednej kwestii wiem, że tak po prostu ma być. Ty i ja przeciwko światu, prawda?

Sam uśmiechnął się delikatnie do brata i Dean mógłby przysiąc, że w pokoju od razu zrobiło się jaśniej. Przesunął dłonią po jego policzku i zrobił to tak ostrożnie, jakby miał do czynienia z najdelikatniejszą porcelaną. Dean przymknął oczy i chwilę później czuł dotyk tych jasnych, miękkich warg na swoich własnych.

I Sam po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że wszystko jest jak najbardziej na swoim miejscu.


End file.
